


Dead Girl Walking (Alex Summers x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Empowerment, F/M, Fluff, I had a major crush on that man, Inspired by Music, Lucas Till - Freeform, Mutant Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, young adult Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: After a rough day Y/n finds her solace in Alex.





	Dead Girl Walking (Alex Summers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m back from my vacation, which was amazing, but now I’m sick (and going through a minor depression from leaving my boyfriend) so I may be inactive for longer than I want. But, that’s okay! Here’s some smut I wanted to post before I left but never got to do! As you can tell, I couldn’t stop thinking about Dead Girl Walking from Heathers.
> 
> Mutant Ability: Emotional Empowerment

It all went so fast, she couldn’t even pin down how it all started.

Y/n’s day couldn’t have possibly been any worse, but even saying that made the day ten times more terrible. It started out with her alarm not going off, which in turn made her wake up late and nearly miss her first class for the day. 

Rounding the corner to where her classroom was, she ran into a student who decided today was the day he would demonstrate his spiky mutant ability, which ended up snagging part of her knee length skirt and ripping it, making it nearly an inch shorter. 

After a moment of shock and repeatedly saying ‘It’s okay’ to the profusely apologizing mutant, she finally made her way into the classroom where she was instantly thrown into a test she had forgotten about due to her entire schedule being thrown off from other tests she was cramming for; thus, setting herself up for failure.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, she had to go the rest of the day with a ripped skirt, and an overall disheveled look from the running around she had to do for the rest of her schedule; getting side eyed by nearly everyone who saw her and her less-than-appealing state and teased by her friends who found the entire story amusing.

She didn’t know what stopped her from stabbing one guy with a pencil when he made an inappropriate comment about her skirt,  _“I didn’t know you were offering a peep show, L/n.”_ , but she managed to keep it at bay. 

Soon, the sub-par day began to come to an end, though much slower than Y/n’s liking, as she ate whatever she could stomach for a very late dinner before walking out of the kitchen. She sauntered down the nearly empty halls, a frown etched onto her face as she walked.

She was over and done with this day and only one thing could make her feel better, one person whom she was not able to even encounter once throughout the entire evening.

Her hand wrapped around the golden handle of the door, pushing it open to step into the dark room before shutting it behind her, making sure to twist the lock on the knob. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, the familiar layout of the room doing little to calm her, but there was still a chance.

Slowly maneuvering her way towards the bed that hugged the wall, she pressed her knees into the mattress, kicking off her shoes before climbing over the body that occupied the bed.

In almost an instant, the form shot up, snapping into a defensive stance with a glowing red hand before realizing who the intruder was.

“Y/n?" 

Alex’s voice was laced with confusion, and it only confused him more when she pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss, trying to keep up with her quick pace before pulling away; only causing her to move onto his cheek and neck. "Baby, baby, slow down! What’s the matter? I’m usually the one like this!” He laughed breathlessly, putting the crimson energy away to turn on the lamp on his nightstand, pushing his girlfriend back lightly.

Y/n pulled away from him with a soft pant, her face wrapped in a small pout as she knelt above him, still wearing her morning attire. “My day was shit; I’m hot, and pissed, and I just need you, okay?” Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers fiercely before she was gently pushed back, meeting the worried face of Alex.

“Wait, what happened?” His eyes flooded with worry before flashing with anger as his hands came in contact with the ripped material of her skirt, mind racing over the numerous possibilities of what might have happened.

“Baby,” She breathed softly, taking his head into her soft hands, directing his gaze to meet hers, a flame sparking behind the e/c irises. “I promise I’ll tell you after, right now,” Her hands slid down his bare shoulders, going down his toned arms to reach his hands that rested on her thighs, “I need you to touch me there, and there, and there." 

For each 'there’ she moved his hands over her body, allowing him to grope her ass, breasts, and clothed pussy, sighing out a moan as she felt his fingers slightly press against her.

"Hell, slap me, pull my hair,” She brought her hands up to hold the back of his head, tugging shortly at the small strands and watching as his steel eyes turned darker in lust. “Just no more talking, until we’re done.” Her forehead rested against his, lips ghosting past his own as she waited for a nod, for a response, for anything.

His stare bore into her own as he licked his lips tentatively, feeling her bottom lip brush against his tongue minutely. “That works for me.”

Without a second more their lips melded together, setting the pace for the rest of the night; which is how Y/n now found herself fully naked on top of her boyfriend, naked as well, sucking harsh hickies onto her neck while a hand was clamped over her mouth to silence her moans.

Alex pulled away from her supple skin, panting heavily as he admired his work, using his free hand to drag a finger tantalizingly slow up her pussy, shivering as he felt how wet she finally was.

“Alex, no teasing, I just want you.” Y/n sighed, her head lolling to the side as she pressed a kiss to the pads of his fingers, looking at him through her lashes as he watched.

He smirked, his eyes narrowing slightly at her before leaning over to his nightstand, rummaging through the drawer and retrieving a condom. She moved back onto his thighs to give him space, watching has he pumped his aching cock before tearing open the packet and sliding the lubricated rubber over his shaft.

Y/n’s fingers subconsciously trailed down her front to her dripping core, feeling her walls clench at the sight as she traced her clit in a slow circle. A small whimper escaped her lips as small shocks of pleasure shot through her body, eliminating some of the tension and stress she encountered throughout the day. She would have continued if it weren’t for Alex’s hand wrapping around her wrist the other coming to squeeze her hip lovingly.

“As much as I love watching you get off, I’m sure I can help you get there faster.” His voice was deep, coming off as a slight mumble as he pulled her back into his lap, kissing her lips lightly. 

He inhaled sharply as he felt her fingers wrap around his length to rub the tip along her slit, hearing a small gasp leave her lips once she allowed the head to sink in. She continued to lower herself onto his cock, a hand gripping his shoulder tight as her walls stretched to fully compensate for his size, whimpering once he was fully inside.

Alex let out a short groan, screwing his eyes shut and gripping her hips to keep himself grounded from the slick heat she surrounded him in. 

After a moment Y/n slowly began to rock her hips, moaning at the new source of pleasure that it rewarded her with before accompanying it with a slight rise and fall, pressing her hands to Alex’s shoulders for support.

Within an instant the pace began to speed up, soft pants and moans filling the atmosphere with each wave, each time their pelvises met only spurring them on for more. Alex met her hips with a thrust, sending his cock into her g-spot with a low grunt, causing her head to fall back with a breathless moan.

“Y-Yes! God, Alex, more!”

Adhering to her command, he leaned back, resting some weight onto the supporting arm before following up with steady thrusts; biting his lower lip as he watched the way she bounced, her tits jumping with each push of force while her head tilted back, showing off the delicious bruises along her neck and collarbones. Her lips laid parted to compensate for the moans and whimpers that spilled forward, eyelids closed as she allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure.

Alex slid his hand from her hip to slap her ass, gripping it tightly as she moaned, a small grin gracing his pink lips at her reaction. 

“Eyes on me beautiful, let’s see those gorgeous eyes.” He grunted, thrusting up sharply to watch her eyes snap open, watching the natural e/c glisten over with a shine of fuchsia for a quick second before returning to normal. 

Her gaze connected with his and for a moment it felt as if their thoughts were connected, sharing what the other needed in that exact second in time.

Without a word, Alex wrapped his arm around her waist before flipping them, situating her body underneath his without a second to spare. Y/n’s legs instantly went to his hips, interlocking at the ankles before he began to drive himself deeper into her cunt; supporting his weight onto his forearms as her hands gripped and scratched his shoulders.

Her moans rose in octave as she pressed her head into the pillow, the bottom of her ass stinging with each slap Alex’s thighs made in contact; the lewd sound of her juices and the frame of the bed knocking against the wall adding to the rendition.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” His grunts came out short as he spoke, his pace hard and relentless as he felt her quivering under him, their bodies both covered in a sheen of sweat.

Her panted breaths ghosted against his cheek while his head resting near the side of hers as he continued to pound into her, feeling her pussy pulsate around him, spurring him on further.

“Alex,  _baby_ , I’m close,” She gasped, her e/c eyes fluttering open, her nails leaving harsh red streaks across his shoulders.

Alex leaned up, catching her gaze with his while maintaining the hard, deep pace, breathing ragged and labored through it all, “I know, go ahead baby, cum for me.”

Y/n kept her eyes locked on his, sensing the familiar pressure in her abdomen build and tighten with each of his thrusts, feeling herself teeter along the edge of climax. Suddenly, she felt the pressure of a thumb come in contact with her clit; Alex pressing and rubbing in a tight circle, sending her over the edge with a choked moan of his name as her orgasm flooded over her.

The sensation of her walls constricting around his cock sent Alex into his own high nearly immediately after, his thrusts quickly becoming uneven and stuttered as he released into the condom; his eyes screwing shut with a guttural moan of her name as he tensed up. He continued to give shallow thrusts as they rode out their highs together, pants and gasps for air replacing the moans and groans that flooded the atmosphere.

Opening his eyes slowly, Alex’s vision focused on his girlfriend underneath him, her face flushed and skin glistening from the accumulated sweat, a small smile on her lips as she found herself looking up at him. “Hi,” She breathed, humor and love shimmering behind her e/c irises.

“Hi.” He grinned, a similar light in his eyes, though slightly flustered, as he pulled out of her with a grunt to dispose of the condom, tying the open end off before tossing it in the trash bin near his desk.

He heard shuffling as he went to turn around, watching Y/n scoot herself towards the wall to make room for him, which he easily slipped into after getting under the covers. After he settled himself in she cuddled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder and an arm across his chest, their legs tangling together naturally under the blanket.

“So,” He started, using his hand to play with her own gently as their breaths evened out, tilting his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye, “are you going to tell me what happened today?”

She gave a small laugh, interlocking her fingers with his for a moment, “Only if you promise not to hurt anyone.”

“I’ll take my chances.”


End file.
